


you're nothing but skin, I think we're done in

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Non-Human Genitalia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tail Sex, mild asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Chiyome pays tribute to her goddess.
Relationships: Gorgon | Avenger/Mochizuki Chiyome | Assassin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	you're nothing but skin, I think we're done in

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [snake tongue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567712) by [poludeuces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poludeuces/pseuds/poludeuces). 



> Chiyome being a teenager is the best way I can reconcile the comments about her age with her being a widow. I am doing my best.

“I thought I told you that it was a gift,” Gorgon says. “Or are you denying my generosity after all?”

It hadn’t taken long after Chiyome invited her to her room for Gorgon to guess her intentions. To be fair, being dressed only in red ribbons when she arrived was a fairly blatant hint.

“I would never, Lady Gorgon,” Chiyome says. Her cheeks flush more at the mention of Gorgon’s ‘gift’. Though it’s true she had been reluctant to let Gorgon please her without doing anything in return at first, Gorgon’s insistence and the skill of her tongue made her forget all about that. “But I wish to pay tribute to my goddess, independently of the gift I received.”

Gorgon’s small scoff suggests she doesn’t believe her, or at least not completely, but all she says is, “Do as you wish.”

Even with both of them sitting on the bed, Chiyome has to stretch upwards to be able to kiss Gorgon’s mouth. Her lips are full and soft, and when Gorgon flicks her forked tongue out over Chiyome’s lower lip, Chiyome allows her entrance.

“So sweet,” Gorgon says, smirking against Chiyome’s lips before tasting her again.

Already Chiyome feels a rush of heady pleasure in her veins, but: this is dangerous. If she continues on like this, will she be able to devote herself to Gorgon’s pleasure properly? With great reluctance, she pulls back.

The scales on Gorgon’s neck take her attention first. Chiyome has a complicated relationship to hers being touched: it feels good, but it’s an inescapable reminder of her curse. She doubts Gorgon has such conflicting feelings about her inhuman body parts, and so she laves her tongue over Gorgon’s golden scales.

Gorgon rests her claws on the back of her head and presses her further into her neck. For someone with such strength as Gorgon, the hold is an incredibly gentle one, one that even Chiyome could break if she tried hard enough. Not that she wishes to; she’s more than happy to kiss and suck at Gorgon’s scales until they gleam. Were this bare skin, she would worry about leaving marks - she has no right to lay claim to Gorgon, even if Gorgon has favored her with her company - but with scales she has no need to hold back.

When Gorgon loosens her grip, she takes the opportunity to switch to the other side of Gorgon’s neck, lavishing these scales with as much attention as the other set.

“Further down.” Rather than bother to take off what Chiyome could not even charitably call a top, Gorgon simply dematerializes what few scraps of clothing cover her chest.

Chiyome prides herself on taking instruction well. She seals her mouth to one of Gorgon’s breasts while cupping the other in her palm - or at least, trying to. Her hand won’t fit all the way around it, and it takes trial and error to find out which parts being rubbed and stroked make Gorgon groan the loudest. Luckily, Chiyome also prides herself on being attentive to others’ needs and reactions, even if it’s not usually in this context.

“Cute,” Gorgon says, breathless. She tilts Chiyome’s face up with one claw to meet her piercing eyes. “Do you enjoy worshipping your goddess?”

“Yes,” Chiyome says, without hesitation. “As long as Lady Gorgon feels good, that brings me pleasure as well.”

Gorgon huffs something that might be a chuckle, and presses Chiyome’s head downwards. Chiyome doesn’t need much encouragement: she lays a trail of kisses down Gorgon’s stomach and on the inside of her thighs where skin meets scales. More insistently, Gorgon pushes her head towards the thin strip of cloth that keeps her ‘modest’.

Asking if she can disrobe her would be a stupid question and Gorgon would almost certainly hiss at her for it. Chiyome pushes the cloth to the side.

She’s not sure what she expects to see. (She’d used all of her ninja reflexes to avoid being caught with a book of snake anatomy from Chaldea’s library, even though she had a perfectly good excuse for having it. She’s more confident in her stealth than her delivery.) But Gorgon’s wetness looks mostly normal, at least from the outside.

The one benefit Chiyome has over Gorgon is possessing human hands instead of claws. So as she flicks her tongue over Gorgon’s clit, she slides the tip of one finger inside.

Panting, Gorgon grinds against Chiyome’s face, wordlessly demanding more. So Chiyome obliges, sucking at her clit as she shallowly thrusts her finger in and out. ‘Shallow’ is the right word for it - Chiyome doesn’t have large hands by any means, but her finger brushes against Gorgon’s core with each motion. Gorgon moans, a mix of ‘yes, yes’ with curses in Greek.

Chiyome adds a second finger, curling them both against the spot that makes Gorgon flood her tongue with slick. She’s sure Gorgon’s desire is smeared all over her lips and chin, but that’s only proof that she’s doing a good job.

Gorgon’s tail curls around Chiyome’s body, squeezing and relaxing with each pass of Chiyome’s tongue. If she wanted to, Gorgon could squeeze the life out of her right now, but she’s already had plenty of chances to eat her. Chiyome isn’t worried, even when Gorgon squeezes her tightly enough that her breathing comes harshly. For some reason, it makes her wet, and before she realizes it she’s grinding against the bed for some relief.

Suddenly, Gorgon flips them over, pressing Chiyome back onto the bed. She straddles Chiyome’s face, and Chiyome keeps licking over her even as she feels Gorgon’s serpents tear at her ribbons. Something scaled brushes in between her thighs, and Chiyome has a moment of panic - Gorgon’s tail is long and thick - but only the thinnest, most tapered end presses inside. Even that is enough to fill Chiyome up, rubbing against her inner walls with every movement.

Chiyome’s moans are muffled against Gorgon’s body as she starts to thrust the end of her tail in and out of her. It’s hard to concentrate on pleasing Gorgon like this (her training on maintaining focus never covered this situation), but she does her best.

Gorgon comes first: she shudders from head to tail, going rigid for a moment before lifting herself off of Chiyome’s mouth. She lifts Chiyome up, her tail not stopping in its motions, and pulls Chiyome close to kiss her lips.

Chiyome comes hard then, squeezing down around Gorgon’s tail as she sees stars. Gorgon works her through it, only pulling out of her when the last of the aftershocks have passed.

“Your tribute has pleased me,” Gorgon says, her voice rough. She curls her tail around Chiyome again, much more loosely this time.

Exhausted, Chiyome can only press a soft kiss to Gorgon’s scales. “Lady Gorgon, may I make a request?” When Gorgon nods, she asks, “Can we stay like this for a time?”

“Foolish girl. As if I was going to allow you to leave.”


End file.
